


My Brother's Keeper

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: “You’re mine, Pete. Always mine. Since the day you were born. Made for me.”





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _incest_. This is one day late, sorry folks.

Their flesh is borne of the same people. The blood that flows through both their veins is the very same.

And now, as Nathan slides into him, carves out space inside Peter and makes himself at home, their bodies become one in a way forbidden, yet most desired. It’s taboo, wrong, but Peter needs this like he needs air, like he needs purpose.

Maybe Nathan is his purpose; funny because his brother would say Peter is his purpose, his responsibility. But while Peter’s been a fuck-up his whole life, it was Peter who found their powers, brought them together again. He brought Nathan out of the darkness with one fall from a ten-story building.

He moans as Nathan seems to split him in two, force his way under his skin. It’s not painful, there’s enough lube and spit and prep and Peter’s done this before, if always with pale imitations. But Nathan is big, strong, clutching as his shoulder, breathing harshly in his ear. He’s instantly full.

“Pete, Pete, can I, I need to—”

“God, yes,” he murmurs, moving his hands to claw at Nathan’s back, to clutch into the strands of brown hair that are going to go gray any day now. “Move. Fuck me.” He moans as Nathan shifts inside of him, pulling out and then thrusting back in. “Make me yours.”

“You’re mine, Pete. Always mine. Since the day you were born. Made for me.” Nathan’s voice is alternatively sweet and harsh, possessive.

“Yours,” Peter breathes, bring his legs up to rub at Nathan’s thighs, to cushion him with his hips. It also changes the angle of Nathan inside him and he throws his head back as Nathan’s cock finds his prostate.

“So responsive. So beautiful, Pete. It’s like I was made to fit inside you, baby brother.”

Nathan grabs at his leg, hefting himself closer, further, deeper. Peter bends up, so he can kiss him. They taste alike, even.

Nathan’s abs are providing friction for his cock and he worms one hand down between them, not even jacking off, just getting more friction. He can already feel orgasm ticking at the base of his spine. This first time, he’s not going to last. It’s everything he’s ever wanted: Nathan’s smell, Nathan’s weight, his kiss, his cock, his eyes.

_Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…_

His brother moans when he clenches down, adds a thrust to his own hips, angry at the skin that separates them. He wants bones, muscle, blood, everything touching. Nathan’s cock scraping his insides is delicious, something he wants, but it’s not enough, never enough.

If Peter could, he’d crawl under his brother’s skin and live there. He’d cut out his heart, place it in his brother’s body and be happy, knowing a piece of him would always be with him.

It’s morbid and creepy, but it’s _them_.

“God, Pete,” Nathan moans, lowering his head to the crook of Peter’s neck. He can feel the sweat on his brow, the dampness at the tips of his hair. He strokes his hand through it, feeling soft strands slide through his fingers. He draws meaningless patterns in the sweat across Nathan’s broad back.

He can feel Nathan tensing; this is what he feels like when he’s about to come.

“Touch me, Nathan,” he whispers, moving the hand not clutching his leg to his cock, starving for direct attention.

“Like this?” his brother asks.

Peter adjusts his hold, moving it slower, pumping more, like he prefers. Nathan catches on quick and soon he’s up on his knees, practically folding Peter in half and jacking him off in time to his thrusts, long and lengthy and strong.

Peter comes, mouth open in a silent gasp for air; Nathan fills it with his own grunting breath as he comes right after.

Peters cock spurts harder as he feels the warm flood of come inside him. Just another way he’ll always carry his brother, now. The basest part of himself, his essence.

“Pete,” Nathan grinds out, his voice tripping into baritone territory instead of his usual tenor. “Peter. My beautiful boy.”

Peter opens his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them, and sees Nathan’s staring down at him, expressing awe he doesn’t deserve but still feels proud to have put there.

Nathan collapses down, half to the side, half still on top of him. Peter relishes the closeness. He swipes his hair out of his face and turns to look at Nathan. He places his thumb on the scar on his chin, the one he got the first year in the Academy.

He kisses him, warm and sweet.

“You always take care of me, big brother.”

It’s wrong what they’re doing. But so is stealing and so is murder and they love each other so it can’t be that bad, right. Peter looks at Nathan as his eyes fall shut and he drifts off, even while his come is still wet between Peter’s thighs, and he thinks, no, no this is what they were made for.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This has been a lot of writing in two days. Thankfully the next few kinks I'm planning on writing are a few days away.
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
